Stay With Me Forever
by Wakazakari
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have never seen eye to eye, even when they first met but when Ichigo starts thinking about Rukia leaving him to go back to Soul Society he starts to experience feelings he's never felt before. IchigoxRukia


This is, actually, my first fanfic that i have ever posted!

It is a Bleach fic (because we all know how much that show rocks! )

Personally,I really like IchigoxRukia couplings. I think its just so darn cute grins

Sorry about the sucky summary before though. i'm having a hard time trying to decribe the story in, like, a few sentences. lol i know, pathetic If anyone wants to help me out, that would be great! hehe

Okay, well here it goes...PLEASE REVIEW!...Thanks

* * *

It had been a chance of fate. He had just happened to run into her as she slayed that hollow before him. There, he had seen her for the first time as he ran with that poor, unfortunate, little ghost girl, away from that horrid beast of a ghost. There he had seen the strange woman slice the head of the menacing monster as it howled in pain, and suddenly vanished. 

It had been a coincidence, that, later on that day, she had appeared in his room, fully dressed in a black robe with a sword gripped by her hands. Ichigo remembers looking at her, utterly confused expressions sweeping across his face, as she stared straight ahead, completely unaware of his baffled glares. Had she not noticed him? Of course not. A swift kick to the back though, painfully told her that he was able to see her.

And thatwas where the troubles began. A bizarre turn of events took place and she willingly sacrificed herself to save him and his family. Thankfully, she turned out okay, but, on the other hand, her Shinigami powers had been drained completely, only to be given to _Ichigo. _Actually, it was her fault, really. She had offered them to him; intentionally, only half of it, but his strong spiritual energy caused her to lose it all.

Her name was Rukia, and now she was living in his closet. Who knows how the hell she came to stay there. Probably because, if he told his family that a dead girl needed to live with him in the house so that they could fight hollows constantly everyday, he would never hear the end of it. Especially form his father. That idiot basically tries to give him daily beatings! What an asshole. So, until further notice, she would be confined into the depths of his closet as her living space.

For a while now, she has been attending school with him. She would treat others with courtesy and kindness, and always has this innocent smile on her face while interacting with Ichigo's friends.

What a lying bitch.

She was completely different than what she appeared to be! Rukia was mouthy, determined, tough, and more stubborn than anyone Ichigo had ever met in his entire life. Maybe all those years as an experienced Shinigami got to her brain. But, despite all that, she was naïve as hell. She didn't even know how to work a god damn juice box! And to tope it all off, she absolutely **loved** _bunnies_….. _That_ truly amazed him. How can someone as unfeminine as Kuchiki Rukia be so…._feminine_?

There she was, sprawled across the floor in her school uniform, doing –well, trying to at least – the homework that was assigned. As Ichigo sat on his bed with his books balanced on his lap, he saw the determined look on her face while she tried to solve some math equations. Her eyes were narrowed slightly and her nose crinkled as if she was deep in thought. She stifled a laugh that tried to escape his mouth as he noticed how particularly cute she looked. Then again, she always was. But he would never admit that. He had too much fun arguing with her about the stupidest little things and watching her fight back with her usual stubborn ways. Of course, she just HAD to be right. Just thinking about that made Ichigo want to laugh again.

"What are you smirking about?" Rukia asked with confusing and a bit of agitation.

Oops. He hadn't noticed the smirk that crept out while he thought.

"None of your business, idiot." he relied calmly. "Get back to your homework."

"At least I'm not the one spacing out and smiling to myself, stupid!"

Ah, the constant bickering. He knew she cared about how he was feeling. Even if she tried to conceal it with her blank expressions and her annoyed tone, he knew she was always concerned, and vise-versa. With their weird way of showing they cared, they had a bond so unbreakable, that they would follow each other without a moment's hesitation. From heaven to hell, life to death. A bond that was hot enough to weld them together, despite their opposing natures.

From time to time, he would think about her going back to soul society. He knew it would happen eventually. She would gain her Shinigami powers back and would be on her way again. Living her life as she used to. As goes for Ichigo.

It would be awkward, living with out her. There would be no more absences from classes because of hollows. No more soft snores coming from his/her closet during the night. No more petty arguments. _No more arguments_. That meant no more of the 'unique' ways they cared for one another. No more concern. Now, Ichigo couldn't deal with that. His heart sank at the realization, although he wouldn't tell her, that he would miss her.

He liked her company. And, until then, he could only hope that the time when she has to leave, would be a long, long time from now. And, perhaps, maybe he would one day tell her what was really on his mind. And maybe, just maybe, she would stay.

Once again, Ichigo smiled to himself.

* * *

Yay! I'm finished! How didI do? lol please Review. 

Oh and by the way...does anyone think i could keep going with this? Or should i jyst leave it as a one-shot?


End file.
